This is for Your Own Good!
by Matthieu
Summary: Stiles decides his boyfriend puts himself in way too much danger and decides to take matters into his own hands. Hopefully, Derek will see he is doing this out of love and won't kill him for it. ... Nope, Derek was definitely going to kill him. Crap. / Sterek, Overprotective!Stiles, Oneshot


**A/N: I originally wrote this on my tumblr (aconiteandmoonlight. tumblr. com) and I thought I might as well as post it here too. So enjoy. :)**

Derek was going to _kill_ him. Like for real this time. Yup, his throat was about to get up-close-and-personal with Derek's fangs and not in a sexy, erotic way.

Stiles swallowed dryly at the mental image that accompanied _that_ lovey thought. Along with a few recollections of last night, where there was most definitely teeth at his neck, and he could still feel the hickey that lay right at the junction of his neck and-

No. Nope. Uh-uh. That train of thought had to stop right there. Because Stiles needed to focus and the now growing problem downstairs would definitely not help.

Taking a deep breath to recollect himself, he reached back into his pouch and took out another handful of ash.

Visualize. Imagine. Believe. Will it to be.

Stiles visualized the circle of Mountain Ash that he was creating. He imagined it being like a great impenetrable wall. He believed with all of his heart that it would work. And with every fiber of his being he willed it to work. It _had _to work. He didn't really have a back-up plan.

And really, why would he need one? This was a great plan! Convince/seduce Derek into staying the night at his house while his father was _conveniently _away at a conference. Then after Derek fell asleep, go grab the Mountain Ash that was stowed away in the Jeep and make a circle around his house effectively trapping his werewolf boyfriend in. Thus making sure he couldn't go out and fight the _very_ dangerous rogue werewolf pack with the Argents and end up getting hurt.

Because either that _very_ nasty other Alpha would rip his arm off or one of the Argents would _accidentally_ hit him in the crossfire.

Nope. That was not going to happen. This was _definitely_ the safest option.

Well, safest for Derek, at least. Stiles new home would most likely have a tombstone as a welcome mat when this was over.

Because there was no way that his boyfriend was going to be able to sleep through tonight. The Argents had said they were going to attack at 4 and Derek with his freaking inner alarm clock would be punctually wide awake in plenty of time.

Stiles let the last of the magical ash fall from his hand, completing the binding circle. And not a moment too soon.

"Stiles? What are doing out here?"

Stiles looked up to the porch where a _very_ shirtless Derek was standing rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. And Oh My God, that may have been the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Stiles?"

"Ummm..." Crap. Crap. Crap. Brain meltdown! Unable to think of excuse while he was being distracted by cuteness and washboard abs that he could _definitely _do his laundry on. "Um, nothing?"

Derek's furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you have in your hands?"

"Nothing."

"Stiles..."

Crap! That was the annoyed voice. Oh crap.

Derek took a step off the porch. And then another. And another. And another. And then a few steps from his magic ash circle, Derek suddenly stopped.

Stiles gulped.

Derek's eyes widened as he caught sight of the line of ash in front of him. He stared at the marking, then at Stiles, then back to the line, and then back to his boyfriend.

"Stiles..."

Crap. He had _growled._ Growled! And not the sexy bedroom growl. More like the I-am-very-displeased-and-will-most-likely-be-killing-you-very-soon-in-a-very-violent-manner type of growl.

"Stiles, why is there a circle of Mountain Ash around your house?"

"Well, umm, you see.." Crap! Need excuse! Ummm... Oh wait!

"I was worried that those wolves would show up and try to attack us while we snuggled! So I took preemptive measures!"

Ha! That was a great excuse! 10 points to Stiles!

Derek nodded and seemed to buy it. Whew. Very Good. Now he just had to convince Derek to go back inside-

"You're going to have to let me out."

Crap.

"Umm you see, I can't really...do... that..."

"What?"

And oh crap, there was that growl again!

"What are doing, Stiles?"

"I'm keeping you safe!" And suddenly, Stiles was very irratated. "I'm trying to protect you! You can't go out there tonight! You're going to get hurt or _killed_! That other Alpha looked like some _seriously_ bad news and you_ know_ that the Argents are always looking for an excuse to shoot you! If you go out there, I'm going to lose you! And I am _not _going to lose you. So you are going to stay here like a good boyfriend and let the Argents deal with this."

Stiles was breathing a bit heavier after his rant, but he felt his anger was justified. His boyfriend had to stop putting himself in so much danger!

"Stiles."

And oh crap, that was not a growl. _That_ was most definitely a _snarl_.

"Let. Me. Out."

Derek's eyes were now a blazing red and Stiles felt the smallest shaking in his knees. But he wasn't quite sure if it was due to fear or arousal. Don't judge! His boyfriend's anger voice was seriously _hot_!

"No."

Wow! His voice was totally steady! 10 more points to Stiles!

"Stiles!"

"No."

Derek growled deeply, took a few steps back, and charged the barrier of ash.

For a brief second, Stiles thought that the line was going to break and that his plan had failed and oh my God, what did he do now?

But then, he had to summon all his self-control and restraint to avoid hysterically laughing as Derek was violently thrown backwards, landing ungracefully on his ass.

To his credit, he lasted ten seconds.

Derek snarled as Stiles bent over laughing, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. That was the funniest thing he had ever seen! And oh he wanted to see it again. And wait what was Derek doing? Why did he just pick up the patio chair? And oh my God, he just threw it!

Stiles watched in horror as the piece of outdoor furniture flew through the air like an angel of death towards his magic circle. His laughter had died as the chair slammed into the boundary and bounced off leaving the circle intact and-What?

The chair had just bounced off. The circle was intact. Oh my God.

Oh.

My.

God.

His magic circle was _amazing_!

He let of a whoop at his success. This plan was totally going to work!

Stiles contentedly sat down as he watched Derek pace. His heart dropped though as his boyfriend seemed to get an idea. He ran into the house and in a few moment ran back out with a glass of water.

Oh crap.

Derek gave an almost victorious smile as he tossed the water onto the ash, only to begin growling again as the water splashed around the barrier, leaving the ash perfectly dry.

10 points to magic circle of Moutain Ash!

Derek kept pacing. And pacing. And pacing. And pacing. And eventually just sat down in front of Stiles and glared.

Stiles knew he was most definitely not getting any fun, sexy times with Derek for _months_ after this.

The two boys sat on opposite sides of the circle and waited. And waited. And waited. Eventually the could hear distant howls and maybe the faintest sound of a gunshot. (Or at least that's all _Stiles_ could hear. Derek probably heard it all in crystal clear HD audio.)

And eventually the howling and firearms stopped. And Stiles still didn't break the circle because he had to be _sure_.

And after _hours and hours_ of boring torture, just sitting in the grass across from his very pissed off and still very shirtless boyfriend, the sky finally began to lighten.

Stiles very cautiously stood on very wobbly legs, and hobbled over to his magic circle. With a wave of his hand, the circle broke and the ash was nothing but dust once more.

Derek slowly stood and walked over, and oh crap, he was totally dead. Yup, Stiles was about to get killed by his super hot werewolf boyfriend.

Oh well. There were worst way ways to go.

"Why?" Derek asked, his voice low. And oh my god, that sent shivers down Stiles spine. Sweet Mother of Batman.

"Why did you feel the need to protect me?"

Um well. That was not a question he was expecting and- Hey! Didn't he already explain this in a rant a couple hours ago?

"I just, I... don't want to lose you." And oh my god, that sounded pathetic. And were these tears in his eyes? Was he crying? He was just going to blame this on sleep deprivation. Yup. Temporary insanity.

And the he was suddenly very warm, as Derek wrapped his arms around him and kiss the top of his head.

"You're not going to lose me," Derek whispered into his hair. And oh how Stiles wished that were true. But his boyfriend was an Alpha werewolf, and that was a very dangerous job, and there were just so many things that could happen and-

"You are not going to lose me. I promise." And Derek pulled back and tilted Stiles teary face up and placed his lips on Stiles and oh Stiles felt much more reassured now. Though that might just be the temporary insanity from his boyfriend's mad kissing skills.

After what seemed like an hour long, breath-stealing kiss, Derek pulled away, "But you do need to realize that I am a big boy and _can_ handle myself."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't last ten minutes without me coming in and rescuing your sorry werewolf ass."

Derek chuckled, and Stiles knew he was safe and that all was forgiven. And then Derek was leading them both back into the house and Stiles forsaw much cuddling time in his future.

And maybe his throat _could_ get up-close-and-personal with Derek's teeth. Just not in the murderous way. In the other _far_ more enjoyably way.


End file.
